In recent years, as light sources for a variety of illuminating devices, LEDs (light emitting diodes) having such excellent characteristics that a power consumption is low, and a lifetime is long have been extensively used. Fundamental lights emitted by an LED element are limited to three lights of red, green, and blue as of now, and therefore in order to obtain a preferable white light for a general illumination purpose, there is used a method for obtaining the white light by additively mixing the above-mentioned three fundamental lights together, or a method for obtaining a false white color by combination of a blue LED with a phosphor that emits a fluorescence of yellow having a complementary relationship with blue. In recent years, the latter has been more extensively used, and the illuminating device using an LED package in which the blue LED and a YAG phosphor are combined together has been used for a backlight of a liquid crystal panel (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In this Patent Literature example, after an LED element has been mounted on a bottom surface of a recessed mounting portion having a side wall formed with a reflection surface, a silicon resin or an epoxy resin into which YAG phosphor grains are dispersed is poured into the mounting portion into which the YAG phosphor grains are dispersed to form a resin package portion, to thereby configure the LED package. The Patent Literature example also discloses an example in which for the purpose of equalizing a height of the resin package portion within the mounting portion into which the resin has been poured, an excessive resin storage portion is formed for discharging and storing an excessive resin poured by a specified amount or more from the mounting portion. With this configuration, even if the amount of discharge from a dispenser is varied at the time of pouring the resin, the resin package portion having a given amount of resin with a specified height is formed on the LED element.